Complicated
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Nara Shikamaru se considerava um cara sortudo. Tinha uma namorada que todos invejavam, era considerado o melhor aluno do colégio. Tudo isso muda quando percebe que está completamente apaixonado pela...Sua melhor amiga! UA Vários Casais!
1. Trailer

Yoo minna! Estou aqui com uma nova fanfic depois de muito tempo! Com aproximadamente ums 10 a 15 capítulos...

Tive a ideia de escrever esta história pelo fato de tentar imaginar o que espécie de situação um rapaz ficaria se ele se apaixonasse por sua amiga, mas ele tem um problema:Ela tem namorado e ele tem uma namorada.

Me inspirei olhando para um casal de namorados tendo uma DR no metro(sim, o povo nem se incomoda em ter uma dr na frente de todos u.u") e ela sempre mencionava o nome de uma garota e ele retrucava dizendo que era apenas uma amiga(se ela desconfia, ou porque tem motivo ou porque ela é muito ciumenta) Considerei o fato que ela desconfiasse de tudo e me surgiu a fanfic.

Espero que apreciem e comentem, critiquem! Quero ouvir(ler) as suas vozes! =D

**Título:**Complicated(não tem nada a ver com a música da Avril Lavigne xD)

**Casal:**SkamaruxHinataxInoxGaara(para ficar mais claro: Shikamaru namora Hinata e Ino namora o Gaara teremos uma espécie de quadrado amoroso...)

**Personagens secundários:** _Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke_, _Sakura,_ Kiba, Neji, Temari, Kankurou, _Sai_ etc.(os que mais aparecem estão em itálico.)

**Gênero:** Drama,comédia,romance e UA.

**Sinopse:**Nara Shikamaru se considerava um cara sortudo. Tinha uma namorada que todos invejavam, era considerado o melhor aluno do colégio. Tudo isso muda quando percebe que está completamente apaixonado pela...Sua melhor amiga!

**Tipo de narração**:Não tem nenhum narrador em específico, pois Shikamaru narra, e muitas vezes, quando a história se foca em algum personagem em específico,um narrador onisciente toma conta.

Boa leitura!

x . X . x

_"Aquele aroma doce que _

_Ainda está em minhas mãos._

_Vou correr atrás de você _

_Antes que eu me esqueça."_

_(Blue Flame - Alice Nine)_

_**Complicated**_

_**Trailer.**_

x . X . x

_Imagine a seguinte situação:_

_Numa súbita epifania do meu devaneio e vendo ela em prantos, eu percebi que a amava. _

_Não, não se trata da minha namorada,o que seria natural. _

_Mas se tratava da Ino, a minha melhor amiga._

_Uma namorada um pouco frívola._

_Depositei um beijo rápido nos lábios dela,mas ela se afastou rapidamente,completamente corada._

_-...Neji-niisan pode nos ver. Me desculpe. -Com isso, ela se levantou e ficou olhando para o chão completamente sem graça._

_Pessoas complicadas._

_Gaara olhou novamente para o teto,para logo voltar o seu olhar para a loira que estava deitada nua em sua cama com os olhos vidrados._

_Naquele momento, percebeu que nem ela e nem ele se amavam, que tudo era apenas uma atração física._

_Concluiu que não valia a pena continuar com aquele namoro._

_Pessoas felizes._

_Naruto estava com um sorriso tão aberto que só ele conseguia. Estava de mãos dadas com a Sakura. Ninguém acreditava no que via. Já que a rosada sempre o rejeitou e o tratava muito mal._

_Nada poderia estragar a felicidade do loiro naquele momento._

_Pessoas solitárias._

_Sasuke sentou-se no terraço daquele colégio. Suspirou com o cigarro aceso em seus dedos,pensando que faltava apenas um mês para o término das aulas. Um mês para tentar conquistar a garota que ama desde a sua infância..._

_O único problema que ele tinha em relação à ela: Ela tinha um namorado. Não pareciam tão felizes, mas mesmo assim, ela tinha um namorado._

_Mas o que mantinha aquela esperança acesa em seu peito era aquela promessa que ela lhe fez quando eram crianças._

_Será que ela se lembraria?_

_Pessoas estranhas._

_-S-sai-kun?_

_Sai sorriu para Hinata, com canivete nas mãos prestes a cortar o seus pulsos. Se aproximou lentamente dela, jogou o canivete, segurou-a pela nuca e uniu os seus lábios._

_Hinata de início ficou chocada, mas correspondeu ao beijo._

_Lágrimas desperdiçadas._

_-Por favor,não chore. Assim você parte o meu coração. _

_Sasuke rolou os olhos, desde quando ele era tão sentimental assim? Ignorou esse pensamento quando a herdeira Hyuuga o abraçou e, ele retribuiu esse abraço imediatamente._

_Um final...Feliz?_

_Sorri,contagiado pelo sorriso da Ino. Olhamos para o pôr-do-sol, que coloria o céu de Konoha. Passei o meu braço pela cintura de Ino e, ela encostou a sua cabeça nos meus ombros._

_Queria que aquele momento durasse a eternidade._

_..._

_"A vida é complicada,mas sem as complicações do cotidiano,nada teria graça."_

_Em breve,na Fanfiction . net_

x . X . x

Bem, como acho que deu para perceber, muita gente vai dar em cima da nossa querida herdeira Hyuuga(quero fazê-la sofrer), apesar do personagem principal ser o nosso querido preguiçoso número um de Konoha.

A Hinata vai estar meio Oc, e espero que gostem da personalidade meio distorcida dela.

Espero que tenham apreciado o trailer!

Beijos sabor brigadeiro.

Death.


	2. Capítulo 1: Sorte ou Azar?

Yoo minna! Estou aqui com o primeiro capítulo da fic!

Espero que apreciem e comentem,critiquem! Quero ouvir(ler) as suas vozes! =D

Fiquei muito lisongeada com as reviews que recebi, espero não decepcionar todos(as) vocês!

LEGENDA:

Como assim?(narrativa normal)

-Como assim? (fala de uma personagem)

_-__Como assim?_(pensamento)

_Como assim? (flashback)_

Boa leitura!

x . X . x

_"Aquele aroma doce que _

_Ainda está em minhas mãos,_

_Vou correr atrás de você _

_Antes que eu me esqueça."_

_(Blue Flame - Alice Nine)_

_Complicated_

_Capítulo um:Sorte ou Azar?_

Olá. Me chamo Nara Shikamaru e estou no terceiro ano do ensino médio.

Para os meus amigos, sou um cara muito sortudo por ter uma namorada bonita, que cozinha bem, muito prestativa, se preocupa com a felicidade de todos e de quebra, com um sorriso capaz de amolecer qualquer coração(o que me preocupa muito).

Se pedirem para me explicar como e quando aconteceu isso, é complicado, tudo foi meio confuso para nós dois, já que eu roubei um beijo dela há mais ou menos 8 meses (quando ela levou um fora do Naruto e depois o viu agarrado com a Sakura) e desde então somos namorados.

Não houve nenhuma promessa de amor eterno ou algo parecido. Estamos juntos porque gostamos da companhia que um proporciona ao outro.

Se eu amo ela? Sim. Eu a amo, mas não sou romântico ao ponto de falar a ela com todas as letras.

Hinata nunca cobrou uma explicação para tentarmos entender a nossa situação, nunca reclamou por eu não dizer "Eu te amo" todos os dias que a vejo na saída da escola, por eu dormir sem querer no colo dela enquanto ela faz um cafuné em mim e conversa comigo.

Namorar ela não é algo difícil e penoso como namorar a Sakura(sim,eu já tentei algo com ela,mas não deu certo. Ela é muito temperamental para mim e acho que Naruto tem um fardo muito grande para carregar. )

-Shikaaa!

Essa loira, alta e de olhos azuis que vem gritando e correndo em minha direção com um sorriso enorme na cara é a Ino, minha amiga de infância.

-O que foi problemática? Perdi algo para você estar rindo à toa?

-Haha,na verdade, era sobre isso que ia falar para você agora! Eu estou namorando o Gaara. Agora é pra valer!

Aquilo foi um choque para mim. Gaara é um ruivo frio e anti-social, que estava enrolando a Ino por um ano.

-Pera aí? Você está falando sério? Você e o Gaara?

Ino soltou uma risada gostosa.

-Isso mesmo! Eu e Gaara. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas é a mais pura verdade. Agora tenho que ir. A minha mãe pediu para que a ajudasse lá na floricultura hoje. Amanhã a gente se vê Shika.

Ela me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e saiu correndo, apesar de achar desnecessário tanta pressa, sumindo tão rápido quanto ela surgiu. Deitei na grama fofa para encarar as nuvens que passeavam preguiçosamente pelo céu azul. Azul como os olhos da Ino.

-Shikamaru-kun?

Sorri involuntariamente. Era a voz que mais queria ouvir naquele momento. Indiquei com um gesto para que ela se deitasse ali, do meu lado. E assim foi feito. Eu a abracei. Ficamos dessa maneira por um bom tempo.

-Olá Hinata. Senti a sua falta.

Hinata sorriu timidamente e corou como sempre quando eu falava isso a ela.

-Shikamaru-kun,faz apenas meia hora que saí daqui.

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, senti a sua falta.

Depositei um beijo rápido nos lábios dela, mas ela se afastou rapidamente,completamente corada.

-...Neji-niisan pode nos ver. Me desculpe. -Com isso, ela se levantou e ficou olhando para o chão completamente sem graça.

Rolei os olhos, peguei a minha mochila e a dela, também me levantei. Odiava quando ela fazia isso. Nem podia encostar nos lábios dela em "público"(cá entre nós, ninguém vai até aquele lugar a não ser a gente) que ela reagia assim.

-Tudo bem. Vamos embora?

Segurei nas mãos dela, para andarmos de mãos dadas, mas ela não aceitou. Segurou a mochila com as duas mãos e caminhávamos lado a lado. Às vezes penso que ela não gosta tanto assim de mim.

x . X . x

-Boa tarde Hanabi. Tudo bem?

A garotinha apenas olhou para mim, fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e subiu ao seu quarto. No começo, achava que era algo pessoal, mas quando percebi que todos naquela casa tinham mais ou menos o mesmo comportamento, parei de me importar. Hinata foi direto para cozinha, murmurando que ia fazer algo para comermos.

Me aconcheguei naquele sofá macio e confortável. Bocejei, enquanto escutava Hinata cantarolando uma melodia melancólica que era de uma banda visual kei que Kiba vivia escutando com ela.

-...maru-kun...Shikamaru-kun?

Abri os olhos. Não acreditei que havia adormecido. Olhei confuso para Hinata que sorria gentilmente com uma bandeija com o nosso almoço em mãos.

-Me desculpa Hina. Acabei cochilando.

-Tudo bem. Vamos comer.

Almoçamos em silêncio, apreciando o sabor e o aroma da comida. Tudo era delicioso. Não entendia o por que o pai dela a rejeitava tanto.

x . X . x

Beijos.

Corpos indo de encontro á cama.

Carícias.

Mãos frenéticas se movimentando debaixo da camisa, da saia de qualquer lugar que houvesse contato direto com a pele macia.

Gemidos.

A camisa estava completamente desabotoada. Beijei-a novamente, meus lábios passearam deslizando pelo queixo, pescoço, clavícula e entre o vale dos seios.

Porém, quando fiz menção de retirar o sutiã dela, ela se levantou,assustada, completamente sem graça e corada. Olhou para mim confusa e murmurou algo que entendi como "me desculpe" e afundou a sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Suspirei. Fechei os olhos, flustrado. Quando eu penso que consegui, ela sempre dá um jeito de "cair na real".

Definitivamente, as mulheres são imprevisíveis demais.

_Tsuzuku..._

x . X . x

Bem, foi isso, espero que gostem!^^

Este capítulo foi mais focado em descrever a relação esquisita do Shikamaru e Hinata, um romance que começou tão de repente... Será que eles terão um futuro?

Podem me tacar pedras ou me presentear com um lindo pote de brigadeiro... Vocês é quem decidem! ;D

Beijos sabor brigadeiro e até a próxima!

Death.


	3. Capítulo 2: Felicidade e Ciúmes

Yooo povo!

Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo dessa fanfic, que particularmente, eu estou amando escrever... Só resta saber se vocês, leitores estão tendo o mesmo prazer para ler esta história.

Provavelmente vou demorar um pouco para atuaçizar,já que arranjei um emprego e estou fazendo a faculdade ao mesmo tempo.

Agradeço demais as reviews que eu recebi do capítulo anterior, e também pelo carinho e o apoio que vocês transmitem a mim por meio destas.

LEGENDA:

Como assim?(narrativa normal)

-Como assim? (fala de uma personagem)

_-__Como assim?_(pensamento)

_Como assim? (flashback)_

Boa leitura!

x . X . x

_"Aquele aroma doce que _

_Ainda está em minhas mãos._

_Vou correr atrás de você _

_Antes que eu me esqueça."_

_(Blue Flame - Alice Nine)_

_Complicated_

_Capítulo dois: Felicidade e Ciúmes._

Amanhecia mais uma vez naquela cidade pacata chamada Konoha. Muitas pesoas andavam em direção às suas respectivas escolas ou trabalhos.

Naruto estava com um sorriso tão aberto que só ele conseguia. Estava de mãos dadas com a Sakura. Ninguém acreditava no que via. Já que a rosada sempre o rejeitou e o tratava muito mal até aquele momento.

Nada poderia estragar a felicidade do loiro naquele momento.

Shikamaru percebeu que sua namorada se incomodou com aquela cena, mas nada comentou, fingiu que não havia percebido os olhares que ela lançava ao casal. Sabia que ela estava se contorcendo de ciúmes pelo Naruto, mas a melhor solução que ele encontrou era de ficar calado naquele momento.

Não suportaria brigar com a pequena Hyuuga.

x . X . x

Sasuke mantinha o seu olhar frio e inexpressivo enquanto andava meio desorientado, procurando pela sua nova escola.

Havia acabado de regressar de Tokyo, onde passara parte da sua infância e adolescência por lá, devido ao trabalho de seu pai.

Arrumou os seus óculos. Tudo havia mudado naquela cidade, havia poucas coisas que ele se lembrava daquele lugar. Mas, a tranquilidade em que as coisas fluíam em Konoha, era a mesma e de certa forma isso o tranquilizava.

Era tudo muito diferente de Tokyo, e sabia que ia acabar odiando aquela cidade quando se acostumar novamente com Konoha.

Olhou para o céu, ainda meio avermelhado devido ao nascer do Sol, e rezou internamente que ela ainda morasse ali, e o recebesse com aquele sorriso meigo e doce que só ela sabia fazer.

x . X . x

Gaara andava lado a lado com a Ino, que estava segurando um dos seus braços, quem os via de fora podia perceber que o rapaz a tratava com indiferença, e muitas pessoas ficavam surpresas com a atitude dele.

Afinal, a Ino é uma das garotas mais cobiçadas daquele colégio, e muita gente morreria para ficar no lugar de Gaara.

-Ino, não aperte muito o meu braço. Apesar de tudo, gosto dele do jeito que ele está.

A loira sorriu,constrangida. Para ela soou como "não arranque meu braço sua louca."

Se fosse o Shikamaru, ele não se importaria de andar com ela daquela maneira. Suspirou,cansada.

-_Pena que ele tem uma namorada agora e nem pode falar direito comigo porque a "princesinha" Hyuuga surta. Até parece que Shikamaru vai traí-la assim, na cara dura e ainda por cima comigo._

E ela nem estava apertando o braço dele para ele ficar reclamando disso. Deu de ombros e obedeceu, optando por não andar assim, "agarrada" a ele e prosseguiram em silêncio por todo o trajeto até a escola.

x . X . x

-Bom dia a todos. Sejam bem-vindos ao início do nosso ano letivo. Para quem não me conhece ainda, sou Tsunade, a diretora do Colégio Konoha.

Sai assistia ao discurso entediado. Estava sentado ao lado de Hinata, bocejou e fingiu que ia dormir, apoiando a sua cabeça na garota ao lado. Sabia que Shikamaru não ia gostar daquilo, mas não se importava. Gostava de sentir o perfume suave dela e ainda por cima, saber que ela estava coradíssima o satisfazia mais.

Hinata por sua vez, não o afastou como nas outras vezes, fazendo com que o moreno do sorriso falso dasse pulos de alegria internamente.

Shikamaru olhava para aquela cena de sobrancelhas arqueadas, preferiu não comentar nada. Não queria dar um "showzinho" como diria a Ino. Cruzou os braços, desconfortável com a situação.

x . X . x

Sasuke olhou pela enésima vez o mapa que lhe entregaram para ele se localizar direito no colégio. Mas ele nunca fora muito bom em ver mapas e aquela coisa o confundia mais do que ajudava.

-Ei, você é o novato né? - Ouviu um berro. Praguejou-se mentalmente. Não queria chamar a atenção no primeiro dia de aula, mas não deu muito certo. -Ah, é por isso que... Ei! Você... TEMEE!

No segundo seguinte, foi agarrado por um ser loiro. Sasuke nem precisava ver quem era o maluco que havia -literalmente- agarrado ele. Suspirou derrotado, lançou mais um daqueles seus sorrisos de lado e retribuiu o abraço amigavelmente.

-Dobe.

-Me desculpa não te reconhecer logo, é que você está parecendo um nerd com esses óculos! Aposto que fez isso para não chamar a atenção do seu fã-clube.

Naruto comentou com um enorme sorriso na cara, Sasuke rolou os olhos, fingindo que o comentário do seu melhor amigo o deixou ofendido. Mas se surpreendeu ao saber que o seu fã-clube ainda estava "vivo"

-Tem gente que acha rapazes de óculos extremamente sexy. E Sasuke-kun se encaixa nisso.

Com esse comentário, o sorriso de Naruto murchou. Sasuke se virou para ver quem era, e ficou meio irritado com a presença dela. Era Sakura, a fã número um do fã-clube oficial do Uchiha. Ou pelo menos era.

-Sakura-chan, eu não acredito que pensa que o teme é mais sexy que eu.

Sakura sorriu e deu um beijo estalado no rosto dele, e o abraçou.

-Seu bobo, eu só tenho olhos para você.

Sasuke ficou mais tranquilo ao ver que Naruto e Sakura finalmente tinham se acertado.

-_Agora quero só ver se a Ino vai continuar dando em cima de mim. Espero que não._

O Uchiha rezava mentalmente enquanto seguia os seus amigos até a sua sala de aula, e esperançoso para reencontrar uma garota de olhos perolados.

x . X . x

O dia havia corrido de uma forma tranquila. Hinata estava com uma xícara de chá fumegante nas mãos, enquanto olhava pela janela a vista da cidade. Dali dava para ver a sua casa. Sorriu quando sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás e o arrepio que sentiu quando essa pessoa beijara a sua nuca.

-No que pensa Hina? -Shikamaru disse, apoiando o seu queixo no ombro de Hinata.

-... Que quero sair dessa cidade.

-Por quê? -Indagou Shikamaru, curioso.

-Quero saber qual é a sensação de ser desconhecida, invisível aos olhos de todos. Cansei de ser chamada de "princesinha Hyuuga" _que tem um namorado inteligente demais e preguiçoso demais._ - Esta última frase ela completou mentalmente

-Eu gosto daqui. Não por não poder manter o anonimato. A cidade tem um ritmo diferente e esse ritmo pode ajudar as pessoas a pensarem melhor. Quanto mais turbulendo o lugar é, você não pensa direito e vai morrer sem perceber que não viveu direito.

Hinata fechou os olhos, tentando visualizar o que Shikamaru havia lhe dito. E ele tinha razão. O que ela mais odiava nisso que ele sempre tinha a razão.

-Você viu a Ino hoje? - Shikamaru rolou os olhos, cansado desse ciúme infantil que ela tinha com a Ino.

-Sim, e ela estava aborrecida com Gaara. Não sei o que houve, mas ela estava aborrecida.

-Ela deu em cima de você? - Com essa última pergunta, Shikamaru soltou a Hyuuga, e a olhou, irado.

-Olha Hinata, que não quero que fale desse jeito sobre a minha amiga. Vejo um monte de pessoas dando em cima de você na cara dura, e você ainda vem com ciuminho em cima da Ino? Por favor! E sei muito bem que ainda está apaixonada pelo Naruto, tendo em vista o modo em que você olhava para os dois hoje de manhã!

Shikamaru pegou um maço de cigarros,um isqueiro e saiu correndo, deixando a Hinata estática e chocada no quarto.

Ele nunca havia gritado com ela.

Ele nunca quis comentar nada sobre o Naruto.

Ele...

_Tsuzuku..._

x . X . x

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Para as fãs de Sasuke, ele apareceu bastante nesse capítulo (para alegria de algumas)

Vocês acham o ciúme da Hinata muito infantil ou faz sentido? Eu preciso saber para ver se vocês estão apreciando o comportamento dela.

Podem me tacar pedras ou me presentear com um lindo pote de brigadeiro... Vocês é quem decidem! ;D

Beijos e até a próxima!

Death.


	4. Capítulo 3: Passado

Bom dia!(Boa tarde ou Boa noite)

Bem, estou aqui com mais um capítulo de Complicated, estou aqui para lhes dizer que gostei da maneira que Otowa Nekozawa comparou a fic com o poema "A Quadrilha" do meu(por que não dizer) nosso querido Carlos Drummond de Andrade. Fiquei lisonjeada pelo simples fato de gostar muito dele *-*

Espero que gostem desse capítulo! =D

LEGENDA:

Como assim?(narrativa normal)

-Como assim? (fala de uma personagem)

_-__Como assim?_(pensamento)

_Como assim? (flashback)_

Boa leitura!

x . X . x

_"Aquele aroma doce que _

_Ainda está em minhas mãos._

_Vou correr atrás de você _

_Antes que eu me esqueça."_

_(Blue Flame - Alice Nine)_

_Complicated_

_Capítulo Três: Passado._

Hinata corria desesperadamente pelas ruas daquela cidade pacata. Todos a observavam, assustados ao ver uma cena incomum: Uma Hyuuga correndo.

Ela parou em um cruzamento, ofegante e se perguntando onde o Shikamaru havia ido. Sabia que fora longe demais falando daquela maneira com ele, mas não tinha jeito. Ino era uma garota muito bonita e Hinata se sentia o patinho feio daquela cidade. A insegurança, a baixa auto-estima e o medo de perdê-lo a dominava e acabava fazendo mais um "showzinho" por coisa tão pequena.

-Hinata?

Uma voz rouca e suave a chamara. Sabia que não era Shikamaru e não reconhecia aquela voz. Se virou por curiosidade. Quando o reconheceu, abriu um belo sorriso e o abraçou.

-Sasuke...Senti a sua falta.

Sasuke deu um beijo no rosto, mais precisamente no canto da boca, antes de começar a acariciar as longas madeixas da herdeira.

Mal sabia ela que Shikamaru vira tudo e, do ângulo em que ele estava, parecia que Sasuke havia beijado Hinata.

x . X . x

Não acredito no que vejo.

O meu maço de cigarros foi de encontro ao chão, junto com o isqueiro.

Queria sair dali o mais rápido o possível, mas parecia que os meus músculos se esqueceram de como se mover.

Por que com Sasuke? Por quê? Aliás, desde quando ele voltou de Tokyo?

Abaixei os olhos, quando percebi que eles saíram andando com um sorriso tão feliz em seus rostos, e saíram andando até o Ichiraku. Quando os perdi de vista, saí em direção a uma casa muito bem conhecida para mim.

Precisava falar com Ino.

x . X . x

_Céu azul, nuvens completamente brancas passeavam por ela, olhava para aquele cenário como se fosse a obra de arte mais estonteante que existia no mundo. Estava deitado na grama como sempre, esperando o tempo passar. _

_ E também porque sabia que ninguém ia testar a minha paciência ou quebrar aquele sentimento de paz e tranqüilidade que consegui instalar no meu ser desde que estivesse ali, deitado e olhando para o céu._

_-Shikaaa!_

_ Fechei os olhos. Estava me esquecendo que a Ino sempre conseguia me encontrar aonde quer que eu estivesse. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, com o típico sorriso radiante e alegre de sempre. Aquele sorriso que fazia muita gente da minha idade se derreter todo por ela. E eu não era exceção._

_-O que houve Problemática? - Me levantei e em seguida, me espreguicei._

_-Nada, só queria te perguntar se você queria companhia. Não deve ter a menor graça ficar aí a maior parte do seu dia sozinho._

_ Sorri, tinha que ser a Ino._

_-Ok, então não me incomode muito. Eu estou fazendo um exercício de meditação._

_-Essa é boa, Nara Shikamaru! Tem dias que chego aqui e você está roncando e babando! - Ino comentou, rindo - Que espécie de meditação é essa se onde você encosta, dorme?_

_ Rolei os olhos, não queria discutir com ela. Não agora que consegui acalmar a tempestade que estava me corroendo por dentro. Se eu não me concentrasse, o meu esforço teria sido em vão. E a Ino era capaz de recomeçar a tempestade em meu coração._

_-... Acredita que aquela testuda teve a audácia de agarrar Sasuke-kun na minha frente? Sabe o que eu fiz? Exatamente! Repreendi-a por ter feito aquilo com o meu Sasuke-kun e ela ainda me retruca que ele nem quer saber de mim e__..._

_Levantei-me bruscamente. Aquilo de novo não. Ino continuava falar como se o mundo fosse acabar agora. Ela estava tão entretida em contar a discussão dela com a amiga dela por causa do idiota do Uchiha. O que ele tinha de tão especial? Encarei-a, entediado, me aproximei aos poucos queria que ela calasse a boca. Ela ainda não percebeu a minha aproximação._

_-__...__ Então Sakura me chamou de Porquinha e__..._

_Ela não conseguiu completar a frase porque eu havia encontrado outra ocupação para a boca dela. Simplesmente havia beijado a minha melhor amiga. Ao nos separarmos, tratei de sair correndo dali antes que acontecesse a terceira guerra mundial e antes que ela percebesse o que houve ali. De tão apavorado que estava, nem tive tempo de ver a reação dela._

_ Eu e ela sabíamos muito bem que aquele era o __**nosso**__ primeiro beijo. Sorria involuntariamente enquanto corria para minha casa._

_ Tínhamos por volta de 12 anos. Acho que, por sensatez nossa, resolvemos nunca tocarmos no assunto sobre o beijo, tanto porque o primeiro (segundo) beijo de Ino foi com o Chouji aos 13 anos, durante a brincadeira verdade ou desafio e o meu foi durante a mesma brincadeira, com Sakura._

x . X . x

-Então Sasuke, conte-me como foi morar em Tokyo. - Hinata disse, enquanto observava o seu pedido e o dele chegando em sua mesa.

-Foi entediante sem você.

Sasuke comentou casualmente, e Hinata não pôde deixar de corar, começou a comer o seu ramen para tentar disfarçar o seu constrangimento.

- Bem, Tokyo é uma cidade enorme, bonita principalmente à noite e bem movimentada independentemente do horário, principalmente Akibahara, Harajuku e Shinjuku. Eu gosto de lá, apesar de tudo. -Sasuke disse calmamente, enquanto tirava os seus óculos para não nublar a sua vista com o vapor do ramen.

-_Será que ele se lembra da nossa promessa?_ - era coisa que Hinata mais queria perguntar, mas ao em vez disso, perguntou outra coisa. -Tem namorada Sasuke-kun? -Sasuke a olhou, surpreso. - Quer dizer, pensei que... Você é tão bonito, que pensei que é algo óbvio para se perguntar.

_-Será que ela não se lembra da nossa promessa?_ Não. - Respondeu melancólico. -Acho que sou aquele tipo de cara que não namora uma garota se não sentir que ela é a mulher que me acompanhará o resto da minha vida.

Hinata estranhou o tom melancólico na voz dele, apesar de não transmitir nenhuma emoção facialmente e nem pelos olhos, o seu tom de voz sempre o denunciava.

-Há algo de errado Sasuke? Por que está tão triste?

-Só descobri que a mulher da minha vida está namorando. E que ela se esqueceu completamente da nossa promessa.

A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos. _"__Então ele..._" Ficou extremamente desconsertada. Sabia que o moreno falava tudo na lata, mas nunca imaginou que ele ficaria extremamente chateado com o seu namoro com Shikamaru. O que ele queria então? Para ela, ele nunca mais apareceria na frente dela.

Por isso, tentou partir para outra-e quem sabe se vingar da ausência muito longa dele-, que no caso era Naruto. Sabia muito bem que ele era o melhor amigo de Sasuke, e era o melhor modo de atingí-lo. Mas não deu certo. Ela ainda ama o Uchiha e de quebra, estava namorando Shikamaru por namorar.

-Me desculpe. - disse cabisbaixa. -Você... Pensei que nunca mais ia voltar, foi por isso que dei uma chance para o Shikamaru-kun.

-Eu te pedi para que esperasse por mim Hinata. - A sua voz saiu mais ríspida do que ele queria. -Nunca imaginei que quebraria a nossa promessa na primeira oportunidade que teve.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da garota, fazendo com que o moreno se arrependesse do que acabou de falar. Ninguém queria ferir os sentimentos de ninguém ali. Mas acabou acontecendo por causa da inconseqüência dela e da impaciência dele.

A Hyuuga pensara neste momento que não deveria ter quebrado a promessa que fez com ele anos atrás.

x . X . x

-O que houve Shikamaru? A "Princesinha" Hyuuga não vai ficar brava com você por ter vindo até aqui? -Disse Ino,surpresa ao me ver parado na porta da sua casa.

-Dane-se ela. Preciso falar com você.

Ino notou que havia algo de errado comigo. Me fez entrar e nos sentamos no sofá. Ela desligou a televisão, que até o momento estava passando um dorama que tinha o Yamapi como protagonista. Sem querer, torci o nariz, não era muito fã dele. Ino riu. Sabia o que estava se passando em minha mente.

-Fiz brigadeiro. Você quer um pouco?

Eu sorri. Sabia que ela disse isso só para tentar acalmar os meus nervos. Peguei um pouco de brigadeiro na colher e coloquei-o na minha boca, saboreando o doce lentamente.

-Então, o que houve? - Ino me perguntou meio impaciente, meio curiosa.

-... Vi Hina beijando Sasuke.

-COMO ASSIM? Aliás, desde quando Sasuke-kun está de volta? Como ela pode fazer isso com você? Mas ela vai ver... Ninguém meche com os meus amigos!E...

-Ino. Calma, não é para tanto... - Disse, enquanto pegava mais uma colher de brigadeiro. Aquele brigadeiro estava diferente.

- Esse brigadeiro está diferente... - Comentei intrigado.

Ino sorriu e logo em seguida, pegou uma colher generosa de brigadeiro.

-Eu sei, coloquei tablete de chocolate meio amargo e um pouco de pistache. Não ficou bom?

-Ficou bom e...

-Então. - Ela disse de repente, me interrompendo para variar. - Como você está se sentindo?

-...Não sei direito. Acho que não estou sentindo nada agora. Sinto-me anestesiado.

-É porque ainda não caiu a ficha. -Ino disse, segurando em minha mão. -Converse com ela. Talvez é só um mal-entendido. Não aja sem pensar Shika.

-Será? Eles pareciam tão felizes. -Respondi sarcástico.

-Nara Shikamaru. Eles não se vêem há muito tempo, é óbvio que eles vão estar felizes.

Olhei para Ino, que mantinha as mãos na cintura. Sorri, a postura dela parecia como uma mãe e segurei um dos braços de Ino. Estava morrendo de saudade de poder conversar daquela maneira com ela. Pena que Hinata tinha uma crise histérica em relação a minha amizade com Ino.

-... Sinto a sua falta Ino. -Disse, por fim. Vi a Ino sorrir para mim.

-Eu também Shika, eu também.

_Tsuzuku..._

x . X . x

Um capítulo mais focado em Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru e Ino. Particularmente, gostei de escrever esse capítulo, e imaginar cada uma das cenas separadamente. É mágico haha'

Escrevi esse capítulo ao som de Liar e Re:Make (One Ok Rock), The Beautiful Name e Rainbows (Alice Nine), It's Happy Line (YUI) e Hatsukoi (An Cafe). São músicas muito boas e recomendo a todos!

Lembrando que Blue Flame é música tema da fanfic ;D

Vocês quem sabem: Mandar pedras ou um pote de brigadeiro! xD

Beijos sabor brigadeiro!

Death.


	5. Capítulo 4: Sentimentos Quase Ocultos

Olá, bom dia a todos!

Estou aqui com mais um capítulo dessa fic, espero que apreciem muito este capítulo e agradeço muito ao comentários que venho recebendo de vocês, meus caros leitores...

Preparem-se para uma "grande pancadaria" nos próximos capítulos, façam as suas apostas: quem vai espancar quem? xD

Bem, ressaltando mais uma vez, espero que apreciem!

LEGENDA:

Como assim?(narrativa normal)

-Como assim? (fala de uma personagem)

_-__Como assim?_(pensamento)

_Como assim? (flashback)_

Boa leitura!

x . X . x

_"Aquele aroma doce que _

_Ainda está em minhas mãos._

_Vou correr atrás de você _

_Antes que eu me esqueça."_

_(Blue Flame - Alice Nine)_

_Complicated_

_Capítulo Quatro: Sentimentos -Quase- Ocultos._

O pôr-do-sol era incrível naquele dia. Eu estava andando com Hinata pelos bairros tradicionais de Konoha de mãos dadas. Fazia alguns meses que o incidente com o Sasuke ocorreu, mas eu resolvi não comentar nada, pois sabia desde o começo que ela não era perdidamente apaixonada por mim e foi uma grande surpresa ao perceber que ela só tinha olhos para o Uchiha Sasuke, já que sempre achei que ela tinha olhos apenas por Naruto.

A Ino me perguntava o porquê não terminava com a Hyuuga, que só estava fazendo-a sofrer ao prendê-la dessa maneira, que era um egoísmo completamente sem fundamento.

Concordava completamente com Ino. Não fazia sentido continuar com aquilo e sabia muito bem que nós sairiamos completamente arrasados se eu ou ela não dermos logo um ponto final a isso.

Estou começando a perceber que eu vou ter que assumir o papel de vilão nessa história, já que Hina sequer tem coragem para tocar no assunto.

x . X . x

-Gaara... Não podemos...Os meus pais podem chegar à qualquer momento...- Ino dizia, sem muita convicção, enquanto o ruivo distribuía beijos pelo pescoço da loira.

-Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu. - Gaara disse, com a voz rouca no ouvido da Yamanaka, que sentiu arrepios percorrendo pela espinha.

Ino quase gritou em protesto quando percebeu quando a sua camisa fora praticamente arrancada. Só não obteve êxito porque Gaara estava ocupado demais acariciando os seus seios.

-...P-pare Gaara por favor... -Ino não conseguiu segurar um gemido. -_Droga, se meus pais me virem assim, estou morta. Ah, dane-se. Só se vive uma vez na vida._

Ino começou a corresponder as carícias, o que agradou muito ao ruivo. Nada mais importava a não ser ela e ele ali, naquele quarto. Aos poucos as peças de roupa foram de encontro ao chão, os dois foram de encontro com a cama, a satisfação e o prazer percorrendo sobre os corpos.

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados. Até que Gaara caminhou pelo quarto, procurando por suas roupas, sentou-se na poltrona, olhou para o teto, se perguntando o que havia feito enquanto começava a se vestir.

Gaara olhou novamente para o teto agora completamente vestido, para logo voltar o seu olhar para a loira que estava deitada nua em sua cama com os olhos vidrados.

Naquele momento de reflexão, percebeu que nem ela e nem ele se amavam, que tudo era apenas uma atração física.

Concluiu que não valia a pena continuar com aquele namoro.

x . X . x

-Hinata-sama, o Uchiha veio vê-la.

Hinata deixou o livro que estava lendo de lado, assustada. Nunca imaginaria que Sasuke ia ter a coragem de ir até a mansão Hyuuga só para poder vê-la.

-Neji nii-san, muito obrigada por avisar.

Hinata fez uma leve reverência ao seu primo antes de ir em direção à sala de visitas. Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com o olhar penetrante do Sasuke, fazendo com que o coração dela falhasse antes de voltar a bater num ritmo descompassado.

-Boa noite, Hime. -Disse o rapaz, com um sorriso de lado que só ele podia lançar.

-Boa noite Sasuke.

Os dois se encararam por muito tempo, parecia que ninguém queria quebrar o silêncio, ou estavam mesmo se mergulhando cada vez mais na cor e a sensação de olhar nos olhos do outro causava. Sasuke logo se pronunciou.

-Estou aqui para lhe perguntar uma coisa.

-E o que seria? - Hinata perguntou, se sentando no sofá.

-Você está feliz?

-...Estou. - Ela respondeu hesitante. Sasuke sorriu percebendo a hesitação dela.

-Está mentindo Hime. Até quando vai continuar com isso?

Ela ficou sem reação. Por que o maldito Uchiha tinha que conhecê-la tão bem? Por que ela fez aquela promessa à ele? Por que... Eram tantas perguntas envolvendo sua mente que a deixavam atordoada. Olhou novamente para o rosto quase sem expressão do Sasuke. Suspirou.

Por que Hinata ainda sentia que o seu mundo partiria em dois se ela não ficasse junto com ele?

x . X . x

-Shikamaru, você não vai comer nada?-Indagou Chouji, enquanto colocava o sushi um atrás do outro em sua boca.

-Chouji, eu sei que você me trouxe para cá para tentar me animar. Eu agradeço muito, mas eu não estou com fome.

Chouji suspirou e descansou o hashi em cima do prato. Olhou para o seu melhor amigo, que tinha uma fisionomia muito abatida. Ele havia praticamente arrastado o Nara até aquele lugar porque Ino pedira encarecidamente a Chouji que tentasse animar o amigo de infância preguiçoso.

-Estou preocupado com você. Está distante, melancólico e nem dorme mais durante as aulas. O que houve? Porque desse jeito, vou pensar que está seguindo os passos daquele masoquista do Sai.

-...Chouji, não me enche, eu estou bem, é só impressão sua.

-Não é só impressão minha, a Ino está bem preocupada com você, até o baka do Naruto percebeu que há algo de errado com você e a Hinata-chan. Você está com cara de um velho de setenta anos.

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio, olhou para a mesa em que os sushis rodavam pelo restaurante inteiro. (NA:Eles estão no kaitenzushi, um restaurante especializado em sushis com uma mesa em que a comida circula por todo estabelecimento e o cliente pega o seu prato desejado.) Suspirou e voltou o seu olhar para o seu melhor amigo, que trazia uma expressão bastante preocupada em seu rosto.

-...Não sei se ainda amo a Hinata.

-Você nunca a amou. - Cortou Chouji, com uma certa convicção nos olhos. - Você sempre teve olhos para a Ino, mas nunca quis admitir com medo de acabar com a amizade de vocês, e então ficou com a Hinata para poder conseguir esquecer a Ino, mas não conseguiu... Estou correto?

-...Chouji. Essa foi a maior besteira que já ouvi hoje. Eu vou embora.

Chouji não teve tempo de reagir, pois Shikamaru já havia saído do estabelecimento. Bufou irritado. Aquele preguiçoso de meia-tigela conseguia ser rápido quando queria, mas logo tornou a rir, percebendo que o seu melhor amigo já lhe dera a resposta da sua pergunta com a sua reação de segundos atrás. Agora só restava esperar para que o gênio de Konoha perceba e admita o que está acontecendo.

x . X . x

Naruto olhava para o seu amigo que quase havia derrubado a porta do seu apartamento. Torceu o nariz ao ver que Sasuke havia acendido um cigarro.

-Teme, você vai acabar morrendo de câncer desse jeito. -Disse o loiro, arrancando o cigarro das mãos do Uchiha e jogando-o janela abaixo. -O que houve para você estar desse jeito?

-... Nada não. Só não queria ficar sozinho naquela casa maldita. - Sasuke disse, tirando outro cigarro do seu bolso. Naruto estreitou os olhos não só por causa do novo vício do seu amigo, mas também devido a sua atitude estranha nos últimos meses.

-É a Hinata-chan não é? E que raios de promessa você e ela fizeram um para o outro?

Sasuke paralisou por alguns segundos, nunca imaginara que Naruto saberia a causa de sua irritação. Não estava gostando nada dessa situação, se até o loiro hiperativo de Konoha já sabia, a sua relação "suspeita" com a Hinata já seria de conhecimento de todos naquela cidade. Afinal, o lado ruim de morar numa cidade pacata era que todo mundo conhecia todo mundo e as fofocas rolavam à solta. Suspirou, soltando junto à fumaça do cigarro, aparentemente chateado.

-Dobe...

-Eu sei, eu sei isso não é da minha conta certo? Não esta mais aqui quem falou, mas para de fumar que nem uma chaminé aqui! Já basta o Shikamaru! - Mais uma vez Naruto arrancou o cigarro das mãos de Sasuke e jogou-o pela janela. -Sabe que odeio o cheiro de cigarro, e você também tem um bom motivo para odiá-lo. Quer que eu te lembre?

O moreno apenas limitou-se a rolar os olhos, sabia muito bem que cigarro fazia mal à saúde e que isso levara o seu pai, um fumante desesperado ao manto negro da morte e, que fora este motivo principal do seu regresso para Konoha, mas o tema em questão não era sobre o novo vício adquirido dele, e sim sobre a Hinata. Suspirou. Aquela seria uma longa noite...

_Tsuzuku..._

x . X . x

Bem, espero que esteja à altura de vocês, meus queridos leitores.

Agradeço novamente ao carinho de todos vocês que lêem esta história meio sem noção, meio surreal, meio tudo hahah'

E peço desculpas pelo capítulo curto e meio...Sem graça?

Recomendo a vocês lerem este capítulo com a música Wherever You Are do One Ok Rock, Cherish do NEWS e Meguriaeta Kiseki do An Cafe, que são lindas! *-*

Beijos sabor brigadeiro!

Death.


	6. Capítulo 5: Estranho

Oláaa pessoas!Estou aqui mais uma vez com outro capítulo dessa fanfic! Espero que vocês apreciem e que esteja à altura de vocês, meus caros leitores.

Ah,uma coisa: Vou ficar um tempo sem internet,a minha mãe resolveu trocar de operadora e eles virão instalar a linha só Deus sabe quando... Então peço a paciência e a compreensão de vocês =D

Para adiantar: Um dia eu faço Shikamaru dar um soco em Sasuke por ele ser muito folgado. Mas não vai ser hoje.

Repetindo novamente: Espero que APRECIEM esse capítulo!

PS:Perdoem-me por qualquer errinho de português...

LEGENDA:

Como assim?(narrativa normal)

-Como assim? (fala de uma personagem)

_-__Como assim?_(pensamento)

_Como assim? (flashback)_

Boa leitura!

x . X . x

_"Aquele aroma doce que _

_Ainda está em minhas mãos._

_Vou correr atrás de você _

_Antes que eu me esqueça."_

_(Blue Flame - Alice Nine)_

_Complicated_

_Capítulo Cinco: Estranho_

-Hinata-sama, você está estranha nesses últimos meses, aliás desde que aquele Uchiha voltou... -Neji comentou, depositando uma xícara de chá no criado-mudo do quarto de sua prima, e se sentou na cadeira que havia ali.

Hinata manteve-se deitada na cama, olhou para o seu primo, que mantinha um semblante preocupado. Enrolou-se mais no edredom, não queria conversar com ninguém.

-Eu estou bem nii-san. Eu estou bem.

Neji estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Se levantou da cadeira e retirou "delicadamente" o edredom da prima, que soltou um grito de protesto e logo em seguida, começou a fazer cócegas na garota, que ria descontroladamente.

-Está bem, está bem, eu conto tudo o que você quiser, mas para de fazer isso! -Disse a morena, entre risos. Neji com um sorriso travesso parou de fazer cócegas nela e sentou-se novamente na cadeira.

-O que o Uchiha quer com você afinal?

A herdeira rolou os olhos, curto e grosso como sempre fora. Será que Neji não sabia o significado da palavra "delicadeza"?

-Ele não quer nada comigo.

-Está mentindo. - Cortou o Hyuuga mais velho. -Ele quase te devora só com os olhos quando te vê. Se ele não quer nada e te olha dessa maneira, imagina se ele quisesse algo contigo.

Hinata se amaldiçoou por seu primo ser tão observador e perceptivo. Olhou para Neji, que estava de braços cruzados na cadeira e sabia que quando ele adotava essa postura, não sairia dali até que ele escutasse a verdade escapando pela boca dela. Fez um bico, pegou o chá que estava no criado-mudo e tomou um gole, antes de falar.

-Eu...Tenho uma promessa com o Sasuke-san e ele quer que cumpra agora.

-Que espécie de promessa?- Neji arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Aquilo não estava cheirando bem ao ver dele.

-M-me desculpe nii-san, ainda não posso te contar.

-É algo tão terrível assim?

-Depende do ponto de vista. -Hinata disse, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Seria terrível do meu ponto de vista?

-Não. Seria terrível do ponto de vista de Shikamaru.

Com aquela frase, Neji mais ou menos pode prever que espécie de promessa era. Ficou com pena do Shikamaru, se simpatizava com ele e era um bom oponente para uma partida de xadrez. Percebeu que não conseguiria arrancar mais nada de sua prima.

-Boa noite Hinata-sama. - Com essas palavras, o gênio Hyuuga se retirou do quarto de sua prima.

x . X . x

_Estava andando sem rumo pela Konoha com o meu cigarro em mãos para variar. Se Hinata me visse daquele jeito, ela ia querer me matar por isso, daria sermões sobre ser menor de idade, que morreria de câncer e mais um monte de asneiras. Não que eu discorde dela, mas acho que não faz sentido se preocupar tanto, só se vive uma vez na vida e quero fazer tudo (ou quase tudo) que eu tiver vontade, para não chegar no fim e morrer com algum arrependimento. Entrei num beco mal iluminado para chegar mais rápido em casa, quando escutei um ruído estranho. Escondi-me atrás de uma caçamba de lixo para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo._

_ Era apenas um casal se agarrando. Parecia que ao mesmo tempo em que estavam com medo de serem pegos por alguém ali, eles não se importavam muito com que podia acontecer. Era contraditório, mas entendia um pouco essa situação, principalmente se eles namoravam escondidos, era natural que eles queriam ficar mais tempo juntos, pois não sabiam se amanhã ou depois, já não poderiam mais se ver. _

_ Resolvi deixar aquele casal a sós, afinal, ninguém merece ver um casal se agarrando desesperadamente num beco escuro e também porque era meio doentio ficar observando os dois. Parei quando a menina se falou algo incompreensível para o rapaz. Reconhecia aquela voz. O meu rosto tomou uma expressão de espanto e horror._

_ Era simplesmente a Hinata e Sasuke se agarrando ali, ele a tocava de um modo que ela nunca me deixou fazer. Pareciam realmente um casal de verdade, e me senti um passatempo que Hinata adquiriu durante a ausência do Uchiha para tentar "substituí-lo", será que ela era tão má ao ponto?_

_ Ela olhava fixamente no ponto aonde me encontrava, estático e horrorizado, ela teve a audácia de sorrir para mim antes de beijar, não chamaria aquilo de beijar. Hinata praticamente devorava Sasuke, aliás, estava difícil saber quem estava devorando quem._

Acordei num pulo, suado e confuso. Faz um tempo que venho sonhando com isso, será que aquela espécie de sonho premonitório que todos dizem? Bobagem, logicamente isso não é possível, visto que o sonho é apenas o seu subconsciente conversando com você durante o seu sono. Bem, é pelo menos nisso que eu acredito, ou acreditava. Não sei, este sonho está tão repetitivo que já não quero me deitar em lugar algum para dormir, o Chouji e Ino até andam estranhando o meu comportamento. Acho que o meu instinto está tentando me avisar que algo vai acontecer algo envolvendo Hinata, Sasuke e eu.

Isso não vai acabar bem. Não mesmo.

x . X . x

Mais um dia de aula corria lentamente na concepção de muitos alunos, principalmente para Sasuke, que fingia escutar a conversa do seu amigo loiro e hiperativo atenciosamente, uma tarefa muito difícil se você é um Uchiha.

-... Então teme, você vem para o cinema com a gente?

-Você está maluco? Não, obrigado. Não quero segurar vela.

-Nah, é final de ano teme o último ano que podemos estudar juntos e talvez o último que podemos nos ver com freqüência... Não fala isso vai, aposto que você vai estudar no exterior ou vai acabar indo para a Toudai, enquanto eu... Nem sei o que pode acontecer comigo! - Naruto disse essa frase num tom bem dramático e teatral, fazendo com que Sasuke rolasse os olhos.

-Que seja, vou para o terraço.

Naruto torceu o nariz. Sabia que aquilo significava que ele subiria para fumar um ou outro cigarro. Olhou para o seu melhor amigo derrotado.

-Ok, mas pensa no assunto tá? E vê se não exagera, você vai acabar morrendo da mesma forma que o seu pai.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. -Foi a última coisa que Naruto ouviu antes de ver seu amigo subir as escadas que davam acesso ao terraço do colégio.

Sasuke sentou-se no terraço daquele colégio. Suspirou com o cigarro aceso em seus dedos, pensando que faltava apenas um mês para o término das aulas. Um mês para tentar conquistar a garota que ama desde a sua infância...

O único problema que ele tinha em relação a ela: Ela tinha um namorado. Não pareciam tão felizes, mas mesmo assim, ela tinha um namorado.

Mas o que mantinha aquela esperança acesa em seu peito era aquela promessa que ela lhe fez quando eram crianças.

Será que ela se lembraria?

O seu devaneio foi interrompido quando percebeu que havia mais alguém ali. Gelou. Ninguém poderia vê-lo fumando ali, rezou para ser mais um aluno, ou algo do gênero. Suspirou aliviado quando viu Shikamaru com um cigarro aceso entre os seus dedos com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Antes ele do que algum professor, inspetor ou até a diretora.

-Não sabia que fumava.

-Eu lhe digo o mesmo Nara.

Shikamaru sentou-se ao lado do Sasuke, apagou o seu cigarro e encarou o céu, como de costume.

-Eu não fumo, só o acendo, como um incenso... Me ajuda a pensar melhor.

-Não sabia que era tão excêntrico assim.

-Estou vendo que a lista de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim está diminuindo numa velocidade considerável.

-... Está mais rápido do que eu gostaria.

-O que você tem contra mim?

-Contra você nada.

-Eu posso não te conhecer bem, mas percebo quando estão mentido para mim.

Sasuke se levantou, cansado daquela conversa que partiu do nada e que está os levando a lugar algum, andou para lá e para cá se amaldiçoando por Shikamaru ser muito inteligente e perceber facilmente a sua mentira.

-... Ok. Tem uma coisa em você que me incomoda.

-... Eu sei, é a Hinata não é? - Nara observou o moreno ficar desconfortável repentinamente. - É, era o que eu imaginei. O que havia entre vocês no passado? Porque isso não é de hoje.

-... Não sou eu que tenho que responder essa pergunta. Afinal, não sou o único que te deve explicações, e prefiro que ela te conte da boca dela, pois acho que não vai acreditar tanto em mim. Agora, se me der licença, vou assistir a minha aula.

Shikamaru ficou olhando o Uchiha descer as escadas, intrigado com as últimas palavras dele. Ficou observando mais uma vez as nuvens passearem preguiçosamente pelo céu. Lembrou-se de Ino, perguntando-se por que não havia se apaixonado por ela. As coisas seriam mais simples e fácil para todos, e ainda não conquistaria a inimizade do Uchiha por ter feito a escolha errada.

_Tsuzuku..._

x . X . x

Para não perder o costume, lhes digo que o capítulo foi escrito ao som de Senkou (Alice Nine) Believe,Wish e Face Down(Arashi) All My Loving e Hey Jude(Beatles)Mr. Simple(Super Jr.) e mais outras que não me recordo por estar tão compenetrada hahaha'

O que acharam do sonho de Shikamaru? Será que ela vai se realizar?

E o que acharam do mini-diálogo do Sasuke e Shikamaru?

E a cena com a "pequena" conversa de Neji com a Hinata?

Quero saber a opinião de vocês e me perdoem pelo capítulo curtíssimo...

Beijos sabor brigadeiro!

Death.


	7. Capítulo 6: Apaixonado

Olá pessoal!

Primeiramente peço mil desculpas pela demora, além da minha falta de inspiração, estava sem internet hahah' espero que e perdoem por isso.

Capítulo meio depressivo e cheio de surpresas! Espero que apreciem!

LEGENDA:

Como assim?(narrativa normal)

-Como assim? (fala de uma personagem)

_-__Como assim?_(pensamento)

_Como assim? (flashback)_

Boa leitura!

x . X . x

_"Aquele aroma doce que _

_Ainda está em minhas mãos._

_Vou correr atrás de você _

_Antes que eu me esqueça."_

_(Blue Flame - Alice Nine)_

_Complicated_

_Capítulo Seis: Apaixonado._

Chouji respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego encostado na porta da casa de Ino, que ligara para ele chorando horrores e falando coisas incompreensíveis devido ao choro. Preocupado, correu mais rápido que o Rock Lee na última maratona de Konoha, na qual ele ficou na primeira colocação.

Abriu a porta da casa da sua melhor amiga, ainda com a respiração descompassada e procurou por Ino, que foi uma tarefa relativamente fácil, o difícil seria tentar consolar a loira que ainda chorava deitada no sofá com uma panela cheia de brigadeiro, o doce preferido de Ino.

-O que houve Ino? Fiquei tão preocupado que vim correndo para cá...

-Você chamou o Shikamaru?

-Chamei. Não é todo dia que você liga chorando como se o mundo fosse acabar hoje.

-Você não podia fazer isso, se o Shikamaru descobrir o que houve, vai começar a terceira guerra mundial!

Com essa frase, Chouji já entendera o que houve com a Ino. Fechou o semblante e encarou sério a Yamanaka.

-O que o Gaara aprontou dessa vez? Você o viu agarrado com a Matsuri de novo?

-Não. Ele terminou comigo depois que a gente... - Ino parou no meio da frase. Teve receio da reação do seu amigo. Apesar de saber que ele ficaria mais "tranqüilo" com essa informação do que o Shikamaru.

-Depois que vocês o que? - Chouji indagou com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

-... Depois que a gente transou. Pronto! Falei! Aliás, você avisou ao Shikamaru que eu te liguei chorando?

Antes de Chouji responder, os dois escutaram um barulho de algum objeto indo de encontro ao chão. Os dois amigos olharam em direção a esse ruído e arregalaram os olhos simultaneamente. Era Shikamaru e todos os seus livros estavam espalhados pelo chão.

-... Perdão, eu escutei direito? Gaara te largou depois de...

Ino baixou os olhos, queria negar tudo para evitar uma catástrofe. Infelizmente, o Shikamaru era um detector de mentiras e facilmente saberia que ela estaria mentindo a ele e assim o deixaria mais furioso. Suspirou e concordou com um aceno.

-... Aquele idiota... Ele vai ver só! - Disse o moreno, socando uma parede e se virando para sair do local.

Quando Chouji se levantou para tentar impedir Shikamaru, já era tarde demais.

x . X . x

Hinata estava entretida na organização da festa de formatura do colégio. Nunca imaginara que se divertiria tanto quanto ir ao parque de diversões. Conseguiu chegar a essa comparação ao ver todos sorrindo e aproveitando os últimos momentos juntos com os colegas, naquele colégio.

Olhou para o Sasuke que gentilmente havia se oferecido para ajudar com os desenhos e a parte musical. Sabia que havia outras intenções por trás disso, mas Hinata não sentiu incomodo algum, ao contrário, gostou de saber que passariam mais tempo juntos não exatamente como ela queria, mas era melhor que nada.

Sorriu ao ver a cara confusa que o Uchiha havia feito ao ver um amontoado de peças que serviriam para montar a decoração do salão de festas. Ao perceber o sorriso estampado no rosto da garota, retribuiu com o seu costumeiro sorriso de canto que Hinata tanto adorava.

Sai, observando toda essa cena, bufou irritado. Não estava gostando nada da aparição de um novo rival. Sabia que podia confrontar com Shikamaru de igual para igual, mas com Sasuke no meio, tudo ia ficar mais complicado. Sabia que a morena tinha um tombo pelo herdeiro Uchiha além de uma promessa que ninguém sabia exatamente o que era.

-Hime, acho que nós não podemos colocar a iluminação do palco exatamente da maneira que nós planejamos... - Sai percebeu que a Hinata voltou à realidade com a sua voz, pois ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos desconcertada.

-Me desculpe, Sai-kun, não estava prestando muita atenção no que você me disse.

-Estava falando que nós não podemos dispor as iluminações desta maneira, pois haverá muitos pontos que não serão iluminados como aqui... – Aponta para o meio do palco – Teremos que comprar mais um holofote para recompensar isso e reordenar as posições delas.

-... Entendi. Então faremos isso. Obrigada por me avisar, Sai-kun. – Hinata sorriu, fazendo com que o estômago de Sai desse cambalhotas.

A sorte do Sai é que Sasuke estava tão entretido em escolher as músicas que serão tocadas na formatura e em decidir qual banda ele teria que chamar para tocar na formatura que nem percebeu a proximidade perigosa do desenhista com a Hinata.

x . X . x

Naruto e Sakura estavam voltando para casa depois de terminar as tarefas que lhes foram designados para ajudar na organização da festa de formatura. Não paravam de sorrir, de tamanha felicidade que preenchiam os corações deles. Sakura abraçava carinhosamente Naruto pela cintura enquanto este pedalava a sua bicicleta.

-Sakura-chan, como eu posso te amar mais e mais na medida em que os dias passam?

Sakura sorriu diante da declaração do seu namorado. Apertou mais os braços e encostou a sua cabeça nas costas do Naruto, fechou os olhos sentindo aquele perfume masculino com um toque amadeirado invadir os seus pulmões, o seu coração estava tão descompassado quanto no dia em que os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez.

-Baka, assim você me deixa sem graça. – Falou Sakura, ainda de olhos fechados. Mesmo assim, sabia que o loiro tinha um sorriso tão aberto que era capaz de alegrar qualquer um nos dias mais melancólicos.

-Prontinho. Chegamos Sakura-chan. A donzela foi entregue em seu castelo sã e salva. Agora o seu cavaleiro irá retornar á sua humilde residência... Não antes de... – Naruto olhou para os dois lados para ver se alguém estava observando-os antes de beijá-la com calma e ao mesmo tempo com paixão.

-...Bobo.

Foi a única coisa que Sakura conseguiu pronunciar depois de tudo.

-Agora voltarei para casa. Tsunade-baachan fica assustadora quando eu me atraso para o jantar.

Naruto abraçou a rosada, antes de soltá-la lhe deu um selinho e depois lhe entregou um presente.

-É para o nosso aniversário de namoro. Só abra quando eu tiver sumido do seu campo de visão. Jaa NE Sakura-chan! Amanhã agente se vê!

Sakura não soube compreender o por que achara que nunca mais iria ver Naruto sorrindo daquela maneira.

_-Algo vai acontecer._

Porém Sakura logo tratou de afastar estes pensamentos, com um de seus melhores sorrisos, ela acenou para Naruto até ele sumir de seu campo de visão.

x . X . x

Corri desesperado em direção ao apartamento onde Gaara e sua irmã morava. Não sei se é por causa do cigarro, mas percebi que não consigo correr tanto quanto antes sem parecer um asmático.

Só sabia que o meu sangue estava fervendo, a adrenalina que corria em minhas veias fazia com que eu não parasse de correr. Estava xingando até a enésima geração do ruivo até que o vi, andando calmamente ao lado de sua irmã, da qual nem me recordo o nome direito.

-Gaara! – Gritei. Vi o ruivo de olhar opaco virar-se em minha direção com a testa franzida, num gesto de surpresa. Nós nunca havíamos trocado mais que três palavras em todos os nossos encontros.

-O que quer Nara? Não me vai dizer que é sobre a Ino, você vai?

-Acho que você nem tem direito de falar este nome. Como você teve a audácia de se aproveitar dela e depois largá-la às traças depois de tudo?

Gaara riu. Aquilo me deu nos nervos. A irmã dele observava a cena sem entender nada.

-Temari. Volte para casa. Eu me resolvo com ele.

-Mas..

-Temari... – Gaara lançou um olhar para sua irmã. Derrotada, apenas sussurrou um "tome cuidado" e foi para casa inconformada.

-Quem você pensa que é para falar sobre direitos? Se for analisar desta maneira, você é que não tem direito nenhum. Usou a Hyuuga para esquecer a Ino por pura covardia sua. Você sequer soube expressar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos para ela e ainda acha que tem o direito de me dar uma lição de moral? Se enxerga Nara!

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Dei um soco bem acertado no queixo do Sabaku.

-Então você perde a linha fácil hein? – Fechei o meu punho para tentar me controlar diante do riso debochado dele.

-Só você consegue me deixar fora de eixo Sabaku. Ela não merecia isso.

-Da mesma forma que a Hyuuga não merece. Tudo bem que nós acabamos de descobrir que quem realmente estava sendo usado era você. Como se sente como o "Gênio de Konoha" ao descobrir que não tinha controle nenhum sobre o seu plano que você julgava ser perfeita?

-CALA A BOCA! – Gritei, irritado. Levantei o meu punho para lhe dar outro soco nele.

-PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!

Instantaneamente, parei tudo o que estava fazendo para olhar em direção à voz que era tão familiar para mim quanto para Gaara. Vi Ino com seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar acompanhada do Chouji.

Quando percebi o que estava fazendo não estava ajudando em nada para melhorar o estado de Ino, me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Vi Gaara soltar um riso debochado e marchar novamente em direção á sua casa.

Ino caiu em prantos, ficando de joelhos no meio da rua. Muitas pessoas curiosas saíram de suas residências para tentar ver e entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Numa súbita epifania do meu devaneio e vendo ela em prantos, eu percebi que a amava.

Não, não se trata da minha namorada, o que seria natural.

Mas se tratava da Ino, a minha melhor amiga. Aquela que conheço desde que me entendo por pessoa, vi crescer, que com seu sorriso, melhorava o meu humor e o meu dia cem por cento, aquela que me conhecia melhor que qualquer pessoa, excluindo meus pais e o Chouji e por fim, a mulher que sempre compartilhava confidências enquanto nós nos deliciávamos com os mais variados brigadeiros que Ino adorava inventar.

Passei a minha mão no cabelo macio e bem cuidados dela, me ajoelhei e a abracei. Entendi que naquele momento, o que ela mais precisava era de um abraço e não de um amigo que caçava o ex-namorado até o inferno para bater nele. Ela só precisava de alguém para lhe abraçar.

x . X . x

Naruto havia parado em um supermercado para comprar algumas coisas que Tsunade havia lhe pedido. Cantarolando uma melodia bem alegre, fez a compra rapidamente e se preparou para finalmente, voltar para casa. Estava imensamente feliz ao saber que sua avó faria ramen para o jantar. Depois de Sakura, ramen era coisa que o loiro mais amava. Ouviu o seu celular tocando. Ainda cantarolando a música alegre e pedalando a sua bicicleta leu a mensagem com um sorriso enorme. Era mensagem de Sakura.

"_Naruto baka, não precisava gastar tanto dinheiro para comprar este presente. Mas saiba que adorei e espero que tome cuidado ao voltar para casa._

"_Beijos Sakura."_

O loiro estava tão feliz ao ler a mensagem que não percebeu que um carro desgovernado invadiu a ciclo faixa e o acertou em cheio. No fim, as cebolas e as maçãs que havia comprado saíram rolando no chão, o celular espatifou-se no chão, a bicicleta acabou retorcida e o corpo do Naruto todo ensangüentado ficou em baixo da iluminação pública, como se quisesse retratar a morte do personagem principal de uma forma teatral e "mágica".

Estranhamente Sakura sentiu um vazio em seu peito, como se algo que amava muito tivesse deixado de existir. Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos seus olhos, e um único nome aparecia em sua mente:

-_Naruto__..._

_Tsuzuku..._

x . X . x

Sim, eu matei o Naruto.

Se desde o início queria fazer isso? Sim. Eu queria. Não sei por que, mas sempre tive em mente fazer uma fanfic com a morte do Naruto. Agora Sakura vai entrar e depressão e bla, bla, bla...

E no geral? Gostaram do capítulo em si? Teve um pouco de cena InoxShika, e espero que não me apedrejem ou achem ruim este capítulo!

Estarei aguardando ansiosamente as reviews!

Beijos sabor brigadeiro!

Death.


	8. Capítulo 7 : Luto

Oláa pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês?

Este é mais um capítulo de "Complicated" , ela está meio depressivo, meio tudo devido ao enterro do nosso loirinho preferido, o Naruto e também porque...

Não vou dar spoilers, se quiserem saber, leiam hahah'

E mais uma vez, agradeço aos comentários animadores que vocês, meus leitores me mandam!

LEGENDA:

Como assim?(narrativa normal)

-Como assim? (fala de uma personagem)

_-__Como assim?_(pensamento)

_Como assim? (flashback)_

Boa leitura!

x . X . x

_"Aquele aroma doce que _

_Ainda está em minhas mãos._

_Vou correr atrás de você _

_Antes que eu me esqueça."_

_(Blue Flame - Alice Nine)_

_Complicated_

_Capítulo Sete: Luto._

O dia amanheceu cinzento como o humor de todas as pessoas presentes ali, naquele enterro. Dava um aperto no peito ao ver Sakura chorando desesperadamente.

Olhei para o céu, tentando sair daquele clima pesado que é o enterro. Particularmente, acho que aquela choradeira toda não combinava com o jeitão alegre do Naruto. Penso que ele quisesse algo mais alegre, como aquelas músicas com os acordes pesados e cheio de batidas que ele sempre costumava escutar no volume máximo no seu fone de ouvido e sempre levava uns cascudos da Sakura porque ela não queria que seu namorado ficasse surdo aos 20 anos.

Mas eu lembro como ele a ignorava, fazendo aquele biquinho infantil e depois balançava a cabeça freneticamente ao ritmo da música. Isso arrancava um belo sorriso da rosada, que sempre terminava essa discussão arrancando o headphone da orelha do loiro.

Olhei ao redor, procurando por algum sinal da Ino ou de Chouji, porém a única coisa que consegui ver, ainda de relance era a Hinata consolando o Uchiha, que chorava que nem uma criança.

Nunca imaginei que veria o Sasuke chorando daquela maneira pelo Naruto. Por incrível que pareça, não me importei de vê-la tentando consolá-lo enquanto ele a envolvia num abraço desajeitado.

Ignorando a cena, resolvi procurar pelos meus amigos.

x . X . x

Sakura entrou no quarto de Naruto depois do enterro. Olhou para o caos que aquele lugar era mas, não pôde deixar de sorrir apesar de sua tristeza, lá emanava energias alegres e vibrantes, tal como o dono daquele quarto era. Respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma do perfume cítrico do loiro, se dirigiu a cama, se deitando logo em seguida com o headphone laranja e o iTouch dele em suas mãos.

Primeiramente, ela colocou o headphone em sua orelha, abaixou o volume e colocou na última música que ele havia escutado. Suspirou, e foi dar uma olhada nas fotos que ele tinha.

Sorriu a ver a primeira foto, que eram do dia que eles foram para a praia, junto com o Sasuke nada feliz com a derrota dele no vôlei contra Naruto de fundo, e o loiro com o mesmo sorriso radiante e ao lado, Sakura com os olhos fechados por causa do excesso de luminosidade do sol. A foto estava bizarra na concepção dela.

Foi passando as fotos sem dar muita atenção à elas, parando ocasionalmente em algumas em que o loiro mostrava o seu sorriso radiante ou nas imagens que nem ela sabia que ele havia tirado.

Parou em uma foto, com o loiro sério. Sakura se lembrava muito bem daquela foto, já que foi a própria que havia tirado. Não se lembrava muito bem o motivo de tanta seriedade por parte dele, mas ela o achara tão bonito daquela forma que acabou tirando. Era a única imagem dele sério. Aumentou o volume da música, tal qual o seu namorado fazia, deixou o aparelho de lado e fechou os olhos, tentando se levar ao ritmo da música.

Em poucos minutos, ela acabara cochilando, e uma fina lágrima escorria do canto das pálpebras cerradas dela.

x . X . x

Estava na casa de Ino, comendo brigadeiro de colher com pedaços de damasco com ela. Chouji não quis vir, dando uma desculpa qualquer que teria de ajudar no restaurante dos pais ou algo do gênero. Se eu realmente percebi aquele olhar brincalhão brilhando nos olhos dele, parece que ele apenas queria nos deixar a sós.

Olhei para os olhos avermelhados e ainda marejados dela. Realmente, nunca imaginamos que perderíamos nosso amigo mais hiperativo daquela maneira brutal.

-Shika... Por quê? Por que de tantas pessoas o Naruto? Ele não merecia... Nem a testuda merecia isso.

Suspirei. De verdade, era difícil demais para aceitar, pois o motorista fugiu sem prestar nenhum socorro por estar embriagado. Francamente! Eu também tinha várias perguntas em minha mente. Nenhuma resposta. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi fazer Ino deitar-se em meu colo e acariciar seu cabelo.

-Eu também não entendi até agora. Ainda penso que à qualquer momento, Naruto vai entrar na sala com um sorriso e um "bom dia" que dá para escutar até a cidade vizinha. É muito difícil aceitar a perda de alguém, ainda mais alguém como Naruto.

-Vou sentir a falta dele. – Ela comentou, se levantando e pegando mais uma colherada generosa do seu brigadeiro.

-Todos nós vamos sentir muito a falta dele. Pode ter certeza que sim. – Uma lágrima teimou de escorrer livremente pelo meu rosto.

-Shika, será que Sakura vai ficar bem?

-...Creio que sim. Pode não parecer, mas ela é forte.

Comentei, enquanto acariciava a face úmida da garota a minha frente. Ela olhou fixamente em meus olhos, ainda triste com a perda do nosso amigo. Não pude deixar de pensar em quanto Ino é bonita. Os olhos azuis como o céu, a boca rosada e bem desenhada. Sem perceber, já contornava os lábios dela com o dedo, fazendo com que ela corasse, mas não se afastou de mim, fechou os olhos, como se estivesse apreciando o contato.

Foi neste exato momento que eu mandei todo o meu bom senso para o inferno.

Eu beijei a minha melhor amiga.

_Tsuzuku..._

x . X . x

Bom, finalmente saiu um beijo dos dois.

Capítulo curto, melancólico e ao mesmo tempo vibrante(finalmente um beijo dos dois! UHUL)

Não quis descrever muito o enterro do Naruto, já que não foi uma coisa muito agradável ter matado o rapaz, mas isso foi um mal necessário.

Capítulo escrito ao som de Really Hit do The Kiddie, Endless Rain, Forever Love e Crucify my Love do X Japan, Melody do Ayabie e The Beginning do One Ok Rock.

E tenho mais um aviso: Vou demorar um tempinho para postar o próximo capítulo, eu vou me mudar para morar mais próximo da minha faculdade e do meu serviço e não vou poder levar o meu amado computador embora. T-T

Beijos sabor brigadeiro!

Death.


	9. Capítulo 8: Surpresas

Pessoas lindas do meu Brasil!

Finalmente estou de volta com mais um capítulo da fanfic, que já está chegando na reta final, espero que vocês não tenham ficado bravos de tanto esperar...

Enfim, quero que vocês apreciem o capítulo!

LEGENDA:

Como assim?(narrativa normal)

-Como assim? (fala de uma personagem)

_-__Como assim?_(pensamento)

_Como assim? (flashback)_

Boa leitura!

x . X . x

_"Aquele aroma doce que_

_Ainda está em minhas mãos._

_Vou correr atrás de você_

_Antes que eu me esqueça."_

_(Blue Flame - Alice Nine)_

_Complicated_

_Capítulo Oito: Surpresas._

Hinata se sentou num dos bancos que estavam espalhados no salão onde aconteceria a formatura, um evento que fora cancelado, devido à morte de Naruto. Não ficou revoltada com essa informação ao contrário de muitos. Pelo contrário, ela fora uma das pessoas que sugeriram suspender esta festa, afinal, muitos não estavam com clima para festas depois de tudo isso.

Olhou em volta ansiosa. Queria encontra-lo logo. Ao pensar em Sasuke, ela não raciocinava, deixava seus devaneios irem para o espaço quando lembra o modo em que os olhos negros dele brilham após um beijo roubado há alguns dias, no enterro de Naruto, um evento que não incomodou nem um pouco a morena, mesmo sendo oficialmente a namorada de Shikamaru, já que o moreno dava mais atenção a Ino, a melhor amiga dele, ou melhor... Ela não sabia definir o status dos dois, já que eles se assemelham mais a um casal de namorados do que qualquer outra definição que os seres humanos inventaram.

Ela acordou do seu devaneio quando um barulho de algum objeto caindo no chão chamou a sua atenção. Sorriu, pensando que fosse o seu –quase- namorado. Foi em direção ao barulho e ao ver os olhos escuros que não eram da pessoa que ela esperava ver, arregalou os olhos.

-S-sai-kun?

Sai sorriu para Hinata, com canivete nas mãos prestes a cortar o seus pulsos. Aproximou-se lentamente dela, jogou o canivete, segurou-a pela nuca e uniu os seus lábios.

Hinata de início ficou chocada, mas correspondeu ao beijo.

x . X . x

Ela ainda estava perdida em seus devaneios, as pessoas falavam, tentavam animá-la, mas se sentia como uma mera expectadora de um filme da qual ela nem sabia do que se tratava ou o porquê as pessoas se interagiam e lhe dirigiam as palavras.

_-Sakura, você não pode simplesmente continuar assim intocada ainda mais no quarto dele, você acha que ele ficaria feliz ao te ver assim dessa maneira? Acho que não._

_A rosada olhava para sua melhor amiga de infância com o seu olhar apático. Parecia que nenhuma palavra atingia a garota enquanto a loira gesticulava exageradamente para tentar chamar a sua atenção._

_-Mas... Eu quero ficar aqui para sempre..._

_A Ino quase estapeou a rósea quando ela balbuciou essas palavras. Shikamaru havia lhe dito que Sakura superaria tudo isso porque era mais forte que todos acham, porém ela estava ficando descrente dessas palavras._

_-Sakura, entendo... Quero dizer, não entendo a dor que você sente no momento, pois nunca passei por esta situação, e acho que você não merece ficar se martirizando ou vivendo no passado. Isso não é saudável, você nem parece ser aquela garota sorridente e alegre de antes. Você quer decepcionar Naruto?_

_Parece que mencionar o nome do loiro funcionaram mais do que qualquer outra palavra de conforto ou de apoio moral que ela já havia dito naquela tarde toda tentando fazê-la sair do quarto do seu "ex"-namorado. Sakura se levantou da cama, e pegou o headphone preferido dele, o seu iPod e a bolsa, puxou Ino junto, e deram o primeiro passo para fora daquele quarto juntas._

_Ela estava decidida a não entristecer o seu amado que com toda a certeza do mundo, estaria do lado dela até o fim da sua vida._

x . X . x

Não sei desde quando, mas beijar Ino de surpresa havia se tornado um hábito. Deve ser a maneira que ela fica embaraçada depois do beijo ou a maneira em que os seus olhos brilham de felicidade.

Agora mesmo estou fazendo isso, aliás, desta vez, foi ela quem me beijou primeiro.

Me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo no momento.

-Mereço um prêmio por conseguir tirar a testuda daquele quarto. É um absurdo! O quarto nem era dela e ainda achava que estava certo ficar por lá... A Tsunade-sama devia ter uma paciência danada para não espancar ela e...

-Ino, calma... Não precisa falar atropelando as palavras... Estarei aqui, sempre disposto a ouvir o seu monólogo.

-Monólogo?

-É, ter um diálogo contigo é meio difícil Srta. Yamanaka.

-Bobo. É claro que você pode falar comigo, eu sei ouvir as pessoas muito melhor que você e a propósito, você conversou com a Hinata?

Suspirei, estava evitando esta conversa há muito tempo.

-Não. Mas, estamos mais solteiros do que namorando propriamente dito. Por que eu deveria falar com ela?

-Shika, eu sei que você não é tão bom com as palavras quanto parece, mas essas coisas que envolvem sentimentos, apesar de tudo o que ocorre e ocorreu com vocês, precisa acabar tão bem esclarecido e mais transparente o possível.

-Não tenho escolha não é?

Ino riu. Levando as mãos ao cabelo para arrumar a franja recém-cortada que teimava em cair sobre os seus olhos.

-Não. Você não tem.

x . X . x

-Que surpresa Hime, geralmente é eu que saio de casa para poder te ver... Ah, já sei. Você veio por causa da minha mensagem? Desculpe-me, o Itachi ficou me atazanando para ajudar num novo projeto que ele e a banda dele estão realizando... O que houve? Parece triste. –Sasuke comentou enquanto fazia Hinata entrar em sua casa e guardando os instrumentos.

-Só me abraça, por favor.

Sasuke atendeu ao seu pedido de bom grado, apesar da confusão, já que geralmente ela não faz esse tipo de pedido.

-... Sai-kun ... M-me b-b-beijou.

Neste momento, todo o bom-senso do Uchiha foi embora e surgiu aquela louca vontade de socar o indivíduo do sorriso falso até desfigurar o que ele chama de rosto.

-Aquele desgraçado... Bem que nunca fui com a cara dele desde o início... Ele vai ver só!

-Sasuke, não quero que bata em alguém por minha causa... Além do mais, eu também tenho uma parcela de culpa afinal, ele sempre deu em cima de mim e nunca fiz nada para pará-lo.

Sasuke suspirou. Soltou-a do abraço e levou-a até o seu quarto, onde a fez se sentar no pufe que estava num canto qualquer e começou a tocar o seu violão.

_I'm telling you oh yeah,_

_I softly whispered_

_Tonight, tonight you're my angel…_

Hinata se surpreendeu ao ouvir o moreno cantar. A cena que ela estava vendo diante dos seus olhos era mais do que perfeita. Era divino vê-lo concentrado em tocar os acordes corretos

_Aishiteru yo oh yeah,_

_Futari wa hitotsu ni_

_Tonight, tonight I'll just say_

_Wherever you're I'll always make you smile,_

_Wherever you're kimi wo omou kimochi_

_I'll promise you forever right now…_

Sasuke parou de cantar repentinamente e sorriu para a garota de olhos perolados que estava segurando as lágrimas.

-Eu fiz essa música para você apesar de ainda não ter finalizado totalmente os arranjos... Queria ter tocado esta música na nossa formatura.

A garota estava de queixo caído. Nunca imaginara que alguém comporia uma música para ela e muito menos que esse alguém fosse o garoto frio e inexpressivo do Uchiha Sasuke, a felicidade ficou no lugar da tristeza que preenchia o seu coração até algum momento atrás, fazendo com que por puro impulso, ela abraçasse o rapaz, que caiu de costas no colchão e o violão ficou esquecido num canto.

Naquele dia, eles se tornaram um só.

_Tsuzuku..._

x . X . x

Ufa, consegui finalizar este capítulo aos trancos e barrancos... Pelo que eu estou planejando, o próximo será o penúltimo capítulo, já que consegui definir a maioria dos casais...(tipo só SasuxHina e ShikaxIno hahah')

A música que Sasuke cantou para Hinata existe de verdade e se chama "Wherever You Are" da banda One Ok Rock, só não pus tradução na fic por que ia ficar meio que estranho e achei que ia quebrar o "clima" vou por aqui:

"_Estou lhe dizendo oh yeah,_

_Eu sussurrei levemente_

_Nesta noite, nesta noite, você é o meu anjo._

_Eu te amo oh yeah,_

_Dois se tornam um só_

_Esta noite, esta noite, eu vou apenas dizer_

_Independentemente de onde você estiver, vou fazer com que você sempre sorria,_

_Independentemente de onde você estiver o modo em que penso em você,_

_Eu prometo o para sempre agora..."_

Sim, a Hinata deixou de ser virgem neste capítulo xD só não descrevi muita coisa porque nunca escrevi hentai e acho que não conseguiria escrever algo do gênero...

E quanto à cena InoxShika, realmente eu imagino esses dois tendo esse tipo de conversa ou monólogo como definiu o rapaz, já que a Ino fala pelos cotovelos e apesar de tudo, eles conseguem manter a fofice...(momento Ownt hahah')

Espero não ter decepcionado vocês!

Beijos sabor brigadeiro!

Death.


End file.
